Trapped
by water wolf 100
Summary: During an exploration of some mountain caves Max and Fang get trapped behind a wall of rock. Will they make it out alive? And if they do, how will it change them? Read to find out!


Wow, this is an amazing feeling. This is my first ever published fanfiction and words can't begin to express how happy I am. In this story, Fang and Max end up getting trapped in a cave and the results are, well you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy.

Trapped

I have no idea how I get myself into these situations. It's like worst case scenarios are programmed to happen to me in my life. I mean come on, I have freaking _wings. _I live with 5 other kids and we are just trying to live but those stupid white coats make it a little difficult for us. Not to mention the whole saving the world thing.

So basically, I'm a bad experience magnet. So now that we've cleared that up maybe you would like to know about the fun situation my flock is in now. There we were, minding our own business; trying to get some much needed sleep when a fleet of stupid annoying M-geeks attacked us.

Like the tightly wound spring cords we are we sprung into action. Nudge and Angel, my baby, took the group of them on the right, Iggy and Gasman aka Gazzy took the left and Fang and I dealt with the ones right in front of us. It didn't take long to wipe out most of the badly programmed robots, but the last few remaining ones were being particularly stubborn.

"Max, I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Nudge shouted to me. I took a split second and glanced over her way; both she and Angel were covered in what looked like burn marks. Looks like the M-Geeks had some new toys. In the second I looked away I felt an ice cold fist smash into my rib cage sending my head over heels backwards.

The wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't move; which meant I was helpless. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an M-Geek lunge towards me, weapon in hand. Since when did M-Geeks use weapons? Oh well, questions later, robot smashing now. The problem? I couldn't move. I braced myself for some sort of painful impact, but none came.

Peaking open my eyes, I was surprised to see Fang standing over me, holding the M-Geek off. "Get going", he hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't need to be told twice. Painfully I stood up and moved away from where Fang and the dumb-bot were. With super human-avian strength, Fang pushed the M-Geek into a nearby tree.

"Guys, things are getting bad, let's get out of here while we still can!" I yelled to my flock. Nudge and Angel were at my side in an instant, Fang soon after, Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand and the two of them made their way over to us. "Ok, up and away. We'll find a safe spot where we can rest for a little bit. Then I think we need to get out of here", I instructed my flock.

"Yeah, this place reeks of M-Geek", Gazzy muttered. I tapped Iggy's hand and we all flew straight up into the trees. I winced at the pain in my ribs, but I didn't say anything. Broken ribs were common for us so there was no point in complaining.

As we flew across the mountains, I noticed my rib cage was hurting more than a normal broken rib should. I still didn't feel the need to say anything so I kept going. Soon every breath I took caused a wave of agony similar to my headaches. "You ok?" Fang asked as he flew over next to me. I swallowed the pain and gave a small grin.

"Of course I am, well minus the whole getting attacked in the middle of the night and having to find a new place to sleep. Other than that I'm great", I lied. Fang gave me an 'I know you're lying' look but said nothing. He flew ahead of me, scanning for a good place to stop. Sometimes it was really annoying to have someone know you so well it's impossible to get away with anything. But luckily for me, that went both ways. I could read Fang like someone reads a book. All of us in the flock are close, but I won't lie, there's something different between Fang and me. It's like we know what the other is thinking even though neither of us have mind reading abilities. That's Angel's department.

"Max", Fang called. I looked forward and saw him pointing to a spot on the ground below us. I nodded and began descending, the flock followed without question. Just another example of our freaky relationship. We landed in a grove of trees and glanced around. There was no sign of immediate danger. Through the trees, I spotted a hole in the rocky side of the mountain.

"Cave 12 o'clock, let's check it out", I said. We made our way through the under bush until we reached the cave mouth.

Nudge then began squealing in excitement. "Oh Max, this will work wonderfully! Can we stay here for the night? Maybe tomorrow? I wonder if there's a town nearby. Maybe they'll have a Burger King; I really want some of their breakfast sandwiches." I help up my hand to make her stop talking. I love that kid, but she could talk the ear off of anyone.

"All right, we can stay here for the night. Just until we're rested enough to go again", I muttered. I shook my head at the cheers that erupted from the younger kids. It was a cave, so what? We've slept in them before, we've also slept in a lot worse places but I'd rather not mention them.

We all settled into the mouth of the cave, it was actually pretty nice in there. The ceiling was high and the floor was dry. I had no reason to complain about it. After our usual hand stacking ritual, the younger kids immediately went to sleep. Iggy, Fang and I sat up for a little while. After 20 minutes or so I noticed Iggy had fallen asleep sitting up. I smiled and stared out of the cave mouth. My rib cage was still throbbing but there wasn't a lot I could do about it. I knew it was just a bad break in my ribs and I didn't feel the need to worry the rest of the flock about it.

"Max? Are you sure you're ok?" Fang asked. I looked at him, the fire reflected perfectly in his dark eyes. Even in the dim light, I could see the worry painted across his face.

"I'm sure", I muttered looking away. "Do you want me to take first watch?" I added quickly. Fang shook his head and moved over to sit next to me.

"Stop changing the subject", he said slowly. I could feel his eyes watching me and I tried to look everywhere but at him. I knew that he knew that I would break under his gaze. It was only a matter of time.

"It's no big deal. When that M-Geek punched me in the ribs I think it broke something. Oh well, it's not like broken ribs are uncommon for any of us", I said shortly. Fang looked at me and blinked; his version of surprise.

"If you say you're OK then I guess I'll leave you to that then", he said in a low voice. We sat in silence for a while, watching the fire die down. Soon I felt my eyes getting heavy; I couldn't even remember the last time I slept. Looking out the cave I guessed it was about 3 or 4 in the morning. Soon the sun would be up and we'd be on the move again. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, my eyes would shut and it would take every ounce of my strength to open them back up again.

Then I felt a strong hand make its way across my shoulders. Fang. He gently pulled me down until my head was resting on his shoulder. Even though Fang has some pretty bony shoulders, I had to admit it was a lot more comfortable then the rock wall I was leaning against. Soon I couldn't help it; I shut my eyes and drifted into a light sleep. And boy did it feel good.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke up it was light out and the rest of the flock was still sleeping. Except for Fang that is, he was sitting wide awake staring into space. I don't know how he does it, it's like he can go days without sleep and not even be fazed by it. The next thing I noticed was that my head was still on his shoulder.

I sat up and looked around at the rest of my sleeping flock. They all seemed fairly comfortable so I decided that I wouldn't wake them up for a little while yet. "Morning", Fang muttered. I turned my head and looked at him. His face was expressionless but there was something different in his eyes. A sort of glow I had never noticed before. Fang looked away and I found myself staring at him for the longest time.

"I guess we should wake the other up now", I said breaking the silence. Fang nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it then he pulled me to my feet. I noticed my rib cage was still killing me and it was getting pretty old.

"What time is it?" Angel asked sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I smiled and walked over to her.

"It's time to get up, sweetheart", I said with enthusiasm. Next to Angel, Gazzy sat up slightly disoriented.

"I was dreaming about cheeseburgers. We were in a room full of them and no one was there to stop us from eating them all", he mumbled.

"That'll be the day", Fang whispered under his breath. I shot him a glare that said 'say another word and you're dead'. He rolled his eyes and shook Iggy's shoulder. The pale boy got up, grumbling softly. Next to Nudge, Iggy was the worst morning person in the entire flock.

"Nudge, rise and shine!" I called to the last sleeping flock member. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to a sitting position. She yawned and stared at me through tired eyes. In a few minutes her motor mouth would start so I took my time enjoying the silence.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Gazzy called out suddenly. He was standing farther back into the cave looking into the back wall.

"What is it, Gazzy?" I asked walking over to him. He pointed to a spot on the back wall and I craned my neck to get a better look. A small hole was there in the wall, just large enough for a bird-kid to fit through.

"No", I stated firmly. I knew where this was going and I was determined to stop it before it got too far. "Absolutely not. We are not going back there."

"Aw come on Max. It looks so cool! Let's just check it out for a few minutes", Gazzy whined. Within seconds, three other voices were around me, begging to check out the cave. The only one who remained silent was Fang. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to help me. He smirked and turned towards the dead fire. The nerve of him! I made a mental note to throttle him when the younger kids weren't around.

"Five minutes", I finally said in defeat. Cheers filled the cave as they ran towards the hole in the wall. Every fiber in my mutant body told me this was a bad idea but it was too late now. I followed my over excited flock members and stood in front of the opening in the wall. The younger kids would have no trouble crawling through, but it would be a tight squeeze for me, Fang and Iggy. That thought didn't make me feel better, being stuck in a small rock prison. Living in a cage for most of my childhood has obviously given me some slight claustrophobia. But now there was nothing I could do about it. Angel had already begun crawling into the hole with Nudge on her heels.

"Be careful you two", I called. I was nervous to a point where I thought I was going to start biting my nails.

"This is so cool! You guys have to check this out!" I heard Angel's voice call. I let out a silent breath of relief. They had made it thought all right. Gazzy didn't need to be told twice, he tapped Iggy's hand and the two of them dropped onto their hands and knees and started crawling through the hole. I heard Angel's voice on the other side, but I wasn't sure what she had said. Then I thought I heard Iggy and I figured they had gotten through. Now it was my turn.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and waited for me to start crawling through the hole. I crouched low and eased my way into the rock crevice. The stone was cool and dry against my hands as I slowly inched my way through it. I winced as the surface hit against my injured ribs but I kept going. I heard Fang crawling behind me so I kept going. It was a tight squeeze, but it wasn't completely terrible. Seconds later I saw the other end of the tunnel and I picked up my pace. A hand reached down into the hole and I stretched out my arm to grab it. It was Iggy, and he pulled me the rest of the way through the tunnel. As I stood up I felt my eyes practically bulge out of my head.

"I told you this place was cool", Angel said matter of factly. Cool had to have been the understatement of the century. We were standing in a cave that made the one we had slept in look like a doll house. The ceiling reached so high that if I didn't have raptor vision I don't think I would have been able to see the top. Stalagmites and stalactites reached up from the floor and dropped down from the high roof in intricate jagged rows. Pools of water were gathered here and there, formed from collected rainwater. I believe that we were the first people who had ever set foot in this place. One small step for man, a giant leap for bird kids!

"Let's check it out!" Nudge exclaimed. We all nodded and began combing through the massive cave. There wasn't just one, dozens of tunnels branched off from the main center cave. And I'll bet my wings that there were more caves just as big as this one at the other end of some of the tunnels.

"Let's just be careful, we don't know how stable this place is", I reminded my flock. They all nodded and we continued on our search.

"How cool would it be to live here? The white coats would never find us, cuz we could just hide in a cave and they'd search and search and never find us. Plus it's warm in here, and there's water and that town is close by so we could get food", Nudge rambled. We were walking along one of the tunnels, not sure where it was going to lead us, not that we cared. I knew Nudge was trying to be helpful but there was no way we could live in caves like this. We were part bird, not bat. We stopped to look at some mini-cave off the tunnel but it was pretty tiny. All six of us wouldn't have been able to fit into it.

Nudge was talking on and on so I began to space out as I walked. Not really about anything in particular, our old home, the white coats, the M-Geeks, even about Total. Our little dog who decided to spend some time with his 'lady friend' Akila, I actually missed him but it wouldn't be long until we saw him again.

I was so deep in my space out, I didn't hear the cracking sound above us until I heard Angel's high pitched scream. Doing my usual 360 I didn't see any danger around us, until I looked up. That's when I saw the rocks falling down towards us. "Dive!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but it was too late. I felt something push me out of the way of some rocks and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the sound of crashing rocks to stop.

Once the noise was gone it was eerily silent. I opened my eyes ever so slightly, only to find I couldn't see anything. My brain instantly went into panic mode but there was nothing I could do. "You ok, Max?" a voice next to me asked. I knew that voice anywhere, Fang.

"I- I think so", I said shakily. I couldn't see Fang but I could hear his breath right next to me.

"Good", he replied. "I think the others are on the other side of the wall." Wall? What wall? Then I realized where we were. The small cave we were exploring, Fang and I were trapped on the inside of it. The rest of my flock was on the other side.

"Max! Fang! Can you hear me?" a muffled voice called through the rock.

"Angel? Sweetheart, are you all right?" I asked frantically. If the others were all right then I didn't have as much to worry about.

"We're all ok, but these rocks are too heavy for us to move by ourselves. Iggy and Gazzy say they can blow a hole in them, but they have to go get the right materials. Nudge and I are going with them, are you two going to be ok while we're gone?"

"We'll be fine, just hurry. And be careful", Fang called back.

"Just hold on", Angel pleaded. I didn't hear her voice after that. In the meantime, I was stuck in the dark, with Fang, in a small hole. I felt my heartbeat speed up from panic and I tried taking deep breaths. In the middle of my panic attack, I felt a hand reach its way into mine and squeeze it.

"You're going to be ok Max", Fang whispered. His words didn't reach me that much, but I concentrated on his hand in mine. It was a reminder that I wasn't doing this alone. "I'm here with you, there's nothing to worry about." Gradually, I felt my heartbeat slow down to its normal pace.

"Thanks. So, how long do you think the others are going to be?" I asked, trying to keep my mind on other things besides the small place we were trapped in.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not too long. The only thing that worries me about their idea is what will happen to the rest of the cave when they blow a hole here. It might cause another cave in", Fang said thoughtfully. I couldn't see his face, but from the sound of his voice he was worried about us getting out of these stupid caves.

"Well, knowing those two, they'll definitely do some major damage to this place", I said.

"Yeah, like bring down the entire Rocky mountains", Fang added. As horrible and unlikely as it sounded, I knew that with Gazzy and Iggy anything was possible. I imagined how people would react if most of the mountains would explode like volcanoes one day, due to two young pyro bird-kids. Fang must have been thinking the same thing, because he started laughing suddenly. I started laughing too, but as soon as I did a new wave of pain shot through my rig cage and I started coughing violently. It was like an iron fist had just gripped itself around my lungs and I was unable to get any air.

Fang instantly stopped laughing and I felt his hand on my shoulder as I sat there coughing. The air wouldn't come to my lungs and I was starting to freak. "Max? Max, are you ok? What's wrong?" Fang asked with panic in his voice. I could barely hear him for some reason. The only thing in my ears was the sound of my heart thudding in my chest. Then, Fang's voice was completely gone. I felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. The first thought it my head was, I'm dead. But then, I couldn't even think anymore as I slowly slipped into nothingness.

I have no idea how long I was out, but eventually I became aware of a sound, a voice. It sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place it with a name. Then I felt something squeeze my hand tightly, a firm rough hand. The voice became clearer and clearer, now it wasn't my actual Voice. Yes, I have a Voice in my head. Most of the time it annoys me with its fortune cookie bits of advice but there have been times when it's helped me out. Now wasn't one of those times. "Max, please wake up. You can't die yet, please wake up", the voice cried out. Then I realized whose voice it was. Fang was calling me and he sounded terrified.

I slowly opened my eyes and tired to take a deep breath, and to my surprise I was able to. It hurt, but air filled my lungs. I exhaled and inhaled again, it felt wonderful. I tried opening my eyes farther, and I realized there was a small light in out stone prison. I have no idea where it was coming from, but it was enough to allow me to see Fang. He was looking down at me, worry and fear etched onto his face and in his eyes. I then became aware that he was holding my head on his lap, and that he was gripping my hand tightly.

Our eyes then met and the fear almost vanished from his face, but I still saw it in his eyes. "What happened?" I asked softly. He helped me sit up and I turned to face him.

"Well, we were laughing about something then you started coughing really hard. I tried asking what was wrong but you couldn't answer, then you passed out. I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past ten minutes. Does this have anything to do with your injury?" Fang said quickly. Getting such a long response from Fang is rare, and it took me a minute to process what he just said.

"I guess so. I have no idea what happened though. It felt like something was squeezing my lungs and I couldn't get any air in them. Well, then nothing", I mumbled. Fang helped me sit up and I found the source of the light in our cave. Fang had one of those pen lights and he was using it to light the cave. I don't know how he got it, but I sure was thankful for it. I'm not afraid of the dark, but if it's dark when I'm in a closed space I can get a little freaked.

"Once we get out of here I think we should go see your mom about it." I nodded quickly. My mom, Dr. Martinez, is a vet who lives in Arizona with my half sister Ella. As much as I hate to admit it, Fang was right. Something was really wrong with my rib cage and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Max, can I ask you something?" Fang asked suddenly. He was staring straight ahead and I couldn't see his face very well so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yeah?" I responded, afraid of what he was going to ask.

"Back in Virginia", he started. I knew this wasn't going to go well. "What did you see in Sam, the possible traitor?" I stared at him dumbfounded. What kind of question was that? We were trapped in a hole in a cave for Pete's sake!

"Well…" I started. I had utterly no idea how to answer this question. Anything involving feelings I tried with all my power to avoid, but Fang seemed oblivious to my hatred of discussions like this. "I don't know, he was nice and funny. And what about you? What did you see in Lissa the red-haired wonder?" I shot back. The only way to shut Fang up about stuff like this was to give him a taste of his own medicine. Fang didn't answer right away; he just sat there and slowly rubbed his temples. An annoying habit he has when he's deep in thought.

"Most of it was her, she followed me, and she was the one who kissed me. Quite frankly, she was like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away. But I guess I let her do those things because, well, because I didn't know what I was doing." Fang gave one of his famous shrugs and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "It made my blood boil, that day you went on a date with him." I looked at him in shock, what brought this on all the sudden?

"Why?" I asked, sounding a lot like Fang. One worded questions were his specialty.

"I don't know. I knew you could take care of yourself so I wasn't too worried about him hurting you. But there was just something about him I didn't trust. Though I couldn't say exactly what it was that I didn't trust about him. Maybe it's just because I was, umm…" Fang trailed off.

"Jealous?" I finished. This whole conversation was getting a little too weird for me. Talking about feelings made me nervous and Fang speaking in full sentences wasn't helping either.

"I guess," Fang muttered. He didn't sound happy about admitting it so I figured it was true. I had made Fang jealous when I went on a date with Sam; now he knew how I felt when I saw him with Lissa. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"About what?" I asked in surprise. I had no idea what he was getting at but I knew it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

Fang sighed. "About us. I mean, we hate seeing each other with others. We've been over this before", he explained.

"Then should you and I…" I started. I was almost afraid to finish the sentence. Fang understood what I was saying.

"Only if you want to. It's your call, I'll respect whatever you decide", Fang said with one of his dazzling smiles. As we sat there in the darkness I began to realize what I've been fighting for months. I love Fang. More than a brother, more than a best friend, I loved him with all my heart. Great, now I sound like some cheesy soap opera Nudge would watch.

"Yeah", I said with a smile, answering my own question. Fang grinned and his eyes seemed to sparkle. There's some more bird kid imagery from yours feathery. I felt his hand move and he took mine in his. He leaned in closer and our faces were inches from each other. I was looking into his dark eyes, as deep and endless as this cave but unlike the dark around me I wasn't afraid of the dark in his eyes.

In a swift movement, Fang brought his lips to mine and we just lingered there for a moment. Everything in my brain shorted out, the only thing on my brain was that Fang was kissing me. After what felt like an eternity that I never wanted to end, Fang pulled away just a few centimeters. "I love you. I always have and I always will", he murmured.

He leaned in to kiss me again when there was a loud banging sound from the other side of the rock wall. "Max! Fang! Are you guys ok in there? Iggy and Gazzy have the bomb made!" a little voice called.

"Nudge? Is that you sweetie?" I yelled back. I heard other voices from the other side of the wall. It sounded like Iggy and Gazzy were setting everything up for the bomb.

"Yeah it's me! Just give the guys a minute and they'll have everything set up', Nudge yelled back.

"Max, Fang, you guys need to do exactly as we say. Unless you want to be blown to little bits", Iggy called out to us. "Go as far back into the cave as possible and lie on your stomachs and cover your faces."

"Gazzy wait! Don't light that yet!" Angel screamed. I spun around and looked at Fang. In an instant we scrambled to the back of the cave, which wasn't very deep at all. We were able to go maybe another six or seven feet. We dropped down to the floor just as the bomb went off. Fang covered my face with his arms and I waited for something to happen. Another explosion, another cave in, anything, but nothing happened.

"You ok?" Fang asked. I looked up at him and giggled. His face was covered with dust and there was so much dirt in his hair, he looked like he actually had grayish brownish hair. Fang gave me a puzzled look, like I had finally lost it or something.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go see the others", I said with a huge smile. Fang stood up and lifted me to my feet.

"Yeah, then I'm going to kill Gazzy", Fang agreed with a devilish grin. We crawled over the fallen debris and out of our stone prison.

"Max! Fang!" four voices screamed at the same time. A second later we were tackled by four bird kids into a huge flock hug.

"We're so glad you're ok", Angel said happily. She held onto my t-shirt for dear life, like if she let go I would end up in another cave again. It was then that the pain in my ribs kicked in again. I swore under my breath and tried to block out the pain but it was too much.

"Max? What's wrong?" I heard Nudge asked. Her voice sounded distant, even though she was right next to me.

"Again?" I heard Fang whisper. He sounded worried. "We have to get her to her mom's. She got hurt when we were fighting the M-Geeks." I heard a few gasps and whispers of fear from my flock but I was in too much pain to think about it. The last thing I felt was someone lift me up in their arms and start carrying me away. Then everything went black around me.

"Will she be ok?" a small fearful voice whispered. It was close by and I recognized it.

"Of course she will, she's Max. Nothing can stop her. Give it two days and she'll be back to her normal annoying self."

"Oo are ou callin' annoyin'?" I mumbled. I was groggy and my head was killing me. I opened my eyes super slowly and was nearly blinded by the bright lights around me.

"MAX!" Nudge and Angel screamed at the same time. Angel ran to my side while Nudge opened the door and started yelling that I was awake down the hall. I looked around some more and saw that Iggy was also in the room and so was Fang. It was Iggy that had said I was annoying. Fang looked at me and flashed a brief smile, but it vanished as soon as three people walked into the room. One of them was Gazzy, his pale hair falling in his face. The other two made me beam with pure joy. One of them was my sister Ella and behind her walked in my mom. It had been so long since I had either seen either of them and I was so happy to see them.

"Hi sweetheart, how do you feel?" my mom asked as she walked into the room.

"On the Max scale of pain, I'd rate it at about a four, but that's a lot better compared to the eight it was earlier", I said with a grin. Everyone but Ella and my mom laughed.

"She's making jokes, she's going to be fine", Iggy explained. Ella giggled but my mom just sighed. It took a lot to understand the humor of us bird kids and my mom was still learning.

"It was pretty risky before Max. What you thought was just a broken rib ended up being not only five badly broken ribs but two of them ended up puncturing your lungs and one pierced one of your air sacs. If the others hadn't brought you to me when they did you might not be here hone", my mom explained.

"So that's why I couldn't breathe?" I asked. Me and my luck, this was just not my day.

"Exactly. Now I want you to be resting for the rest of the week. And I mean the rest of the week, not the three days that you would normally take. That means, no flying, no running, no fighting", my mom said sternly. I sighed and flopped back down on my bed.

"What day is it? How long do I have to be grounded?" I asked.

"It's Sunday", Ella replied. "But hey, I have to get going to school so I'll see you guys when I get home. Bye Max! I'm so happy you're awake. She waved and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I need to go too, I'm needed at the office today", my mom replied. "You kids help yourselves to anything in the fridge or pantry." That's all the Gazzy and Iggy needed to hear, they ran out of the room and nearly fell down the stairs. Nudge and Angel looked at each other and laughed. I think they had the same idea because they both walked out at the same time.

"All right, I'll call you at lunch sweetheart. Please stay in bed today, I'll let you walk around tomorrow. If you need anything I'm sure one of the others will help you. I love you honey. Bye Fang", my mom said as she walked away. She gave a smile and a wave and then it was just me and Fang.

He stood up and walked over to my bedside. I grinned at him and he took my hand. "I was terrified", he said. "I wasn't sure if you would ever wake up."

"How long was I out?" I asked. Everyone seemed so happy when I woke up so I guess they were all really worried. Fang looked at my, sympathy all over his usually stone hard face.

"Three days. I couldn't let the others know, but I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"Three days?" I yelled. It sure didn't feel like that long, but then again I wasn't that surprised. On top of my injury, I was running on hardly any sleep. Then I remembered something. "Do the others know yet?" I asked. Fang gave a trademark smirk.

"Iggy does, but I haven't told the little kids yet. Or you're mom", he replied.

"How did he take it?"

"He smiled and said finally. I guess the others have been waiting for this for a while. Now we just need to tell them. I'll leave telling your mom up to you."

"Oh thanks", I said laughing. I was still pretty sore but at least I could laugh and breathe. Fang grinned at me and leaned over to kiss me. He pulled away and took a step back.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll bring you something back up. I'll be right back", he said softly. As he walked out of the room he shut the door and I was alone.

As I sat in my bed I started out the window. The sun was still rising and it shone through my window. Outside I could see the striking Arizona landscape. Looking at the past few days a lot of things have happened. I beat up a bunch of M-Geeks, got trapped in a cave, broke a bunch of ribs and most importantly my best friend became my boyfriend. I still don't know how I got myself into these situations but I figure not all of them are bad.

The End

Well that's it. I wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my first ever story. Please make my day even better by clicking the little button at the bottom of the screen that says review. Virtual cookies for everyone if you do.


End file.
